For What It's Worth
by GALE JR
Summary: Simple story about a young japaneese boy's life.


**FOR ALL IT'S WORTH: pT. 1**

**Takahoro had just got in at 3:am with the look of exhaustion on his face. "Takahoro!" someone screamed. "AHHHHH!" he replied. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" said his mother. "I know mom, i know but i fell asleep over there." he said. "Thats no excuse, now go to your room i'll deal with you tomorrow young man." She yelled at him. He went upstairs and to his room. He shut the door and fell on his bed.**

**Now laying on the bed with his eyes closed he heard a knock at his window. "Oh my" he said frightoned. He got up and went to the window. He saw his friend Miko-san outside of the window starring at him. "Well don't just stand there let me in" Miko-san said "Are you kidding? It's 3:am and besides i just left your place aren't you tired of me?" Takahoro said. "Comm'on it's freezing out here." Miko-san said. "Say please" Takahoro teased. "PWEASE" Miko-san sighed in a child like voice. "okay" Takahoro said and opened the window. Miko-san smoothly stepped through the window and took off his winter coat. Takahoro now shutting the window and playing in his jet black curly hair starred into Miko-sans eyes. "You know i'd be in deep shit if we got cought" he then said. "Me too" Miko-san said. Miko-san sat on Takahoro's bed and began taking off his snow boots. "WAIT!"..."DON'T TAKE THEM OFF!!" Takahoro screamed then covered his mouth with his hands. "What are you trying to get us cought? Why not, why can't i take them off." Miko-san said. Takahoro got on his knees and began taking off Miko-san's boots. Then after the boots were off he began taking off his pants. "Damn kid didn't you get enough of me a few hours ago?" Miko-san asked. "Hell no, you know what they say once you start you can't stop" Takahoro said with a smile.**

**He pushed Miko-san back on the bed and began talkng talkng again. "You know miko honey i never understood you. But thats okay because i still love you. I don't know if it's because of your blonde hair or your green eyes but everytime i see you i want you to fuck me. I know i'm moving alittle to fast because we only met a months and 2 weeks ago but i really love you no matter how cold you act and shitty you treat me. I know i'm only 16 but still a know?" Takahoro explained. "Shut the fuck up and give me a blow job." Miko-san said. "But i'm expressing true feelings to you. Don't you care?" Takahoro said. "Not really? Your voice kinda annoys me. Are you gonna suck it or not? Maybe we should go straight to fucking. What do you think kid?" Miko-san said. "I think you should stop tlking about fucking and start talking...i mean listening to me!!" Takahoro said( . ). "First you want to fuck me, now you talking about your feelings and shit?" Miko-san screamed. "Your worse than chicks kid," "stop calling me kid".Takahoro said angerly( . ). "Are you kidding me i'm 22 and your 16 so i can call you kid all i want to." Miko-san said. "Yea ok, whatever" takahoro said back and folded his arms. "Are you serious, this isn't for real." Miko-san sighed. "Miko-san i think you should go." "You must be joking. I'm not going anywhere it's late and you got me horny dammit!. Now get your ass over here and suck my dick! Miko-san screamed. Takahoro just starred at him now leaning on his gravitation poster on his wall.**

**Miko-san got up and stood infront of Takahoro. "Listen Takahoro i really do care. You might not see it but how many times have we fucked? do you really think i'd still be with you after the 1st time. I was never into young guys exspecially this young. I'm risking going to prison for you." Miko-san said. "Your right i'm sorry" Takaoro said and put his head down. "Don't be" Miko-san says with a smile. Takahoro kisses Miko-san Passionately on the lips and pushes him on the bed. He then sits on Miko-sans chest and pins his arms down. "What the hell are you doing kid" Miko-san says worried. "Shut up!! This time your my bitch". He says back and then tries to kiss Miko-san but Miko-san rolls hin over and is now ontop of him. "That's not gonna happen, your always my bitch" Miko-san said and took of Takahoro's shirt. He then started kissing taki on his neck. Takahoro slowly began to moan. As Miko-san got lower and lower with the kisses takahoro's moans got louder and louder. Miko-san slwly began to lick Takahoro's balls in a circular motion. Then he stuck taki's 7 inch cock in his mouth slidng it back and forth covering it with spit. "oh...Mio-san this feels sooo good" Takahoro sighed. About 7 mins. later Miko-san lifted his head up to see takahoro fast asleep. "Shit, i was the one who wanted a blow job and instead i gave him one, and he went to sleep before he could return the favor" Miko-san said angerly( . ). He tucked Takahoro's dick back in his shorts and pulled the covers over the. He then wrapped his arms around Takahoro and fell asleep.**

**7:am the next morning**

**"TAKAHORO GET UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" his mother yelled while banging on his doo. "Holly shit kid your mom!!" Miko screamed. "Dammit i forgot, here!!" Takahoro said while jumping out of the bed and going to the window. He then opened the window and wiped the snow off the ledge. Miko-san put on his pants and his boots then his jackt and began to climb out of the window. "Wait!" Takahoro said quickly. "what?" Miko-san replied. Takahoro kissed Miko-san.(It was a small peck). As soon as he went to move his face Miko-san gabbed his neck and kissed him passonately yet roughlyand the way i'm picturing it, it's fucking hot. Miko-san went out the window and began climbing down the ledge. Takahoro ran and opened the door for his mother. "mom i'm up, i'm up."he said to her. "Good now get ready"..."okay mom".**

**Takahoro was sitting in the last row by the window in the third seat. Starring out of the window he imagned Miko-san walking past. (Wait that is miko-san) he thought. "Excuse me miss can i be excused?" Takahoro asked politely. "Sure"said his teacher with a smile. He got up and ran in the hallway. once there he looked left and saw the boys bathroom door shut. (He must have went in there.) He thought. So he went down the hall and into the bathroom."kid why are you here?" "me this is my school why are you?" "i'm a sub for gym" "really i have gym next." "well in that case..." miko-san said while walking towards the door. He locked the door and turned to taki. "No not here Miko absolutely not." Takahoro said. "ok kid how about just a blow job then?" Miko-san implied. "Fine but only for a few mins. i have to get back to class." He said while pushing miko-san infront of the sink and getting on his knees. He began unbuckling miko-san's pants. Takahoropulled miko-san's 9 inch cock out and began stroking it with his hand. Miko-san slowly but surely enjoying it began to sigh really low. Takahoro slid miko-san's cock in his mouth and began sucking and licking and sucking and licking. Miko-san was enjoying every moment of it. a couple mins later he lifted takahoro up by his chin and kissed him. " go to class or your gonna get in trouble." he said. "OK" takahoro said with a smile. "Oh and don't be late to mines either or you'll suffer"Miko-san then said. "what are you gonna do if i am?" taki asked. "you'll see"miko replied. "I hope it's kinky" Takahoro said with a huge grin on his face unlocked the door and left. (i don't know about his grades but the kid sure can give a good blow job.) Miko-san thought. **

**Ateer the end of his class Takahoro ran to Mr. Bogatu's class room to see Miko-san talking to some students. "Oh my god your sooo cute" one girl said. "yea you should be a model or something" another girl said. "Thanks, now tke your seats". Miko-san said. "You too kid" he said with a smile looking at Takahoro. "Now class i'm Mr. Tyu i'm filling in for Mr. Bogatu for today". Miko-san began to explain. "What's wrong with him? is he sick?" asked one girl. "No he had a doctor's appointment" Miko-san said. "What do we have to do?" Takahoro asked him. "Well we"..."SHUT UP QUEER BEAR!!" one boy said while Miko-san began to explain. "YEA...QUEER BEAR, QUEER BEAR YOU KNOW THEIR SWEET AS HONEY!!!" another boy sang. "SHUT UP!!!" Takahoro said( . ). "Why what are you gonna do queer bear fuck us to death?" the first boy said. The entire class began to laugh. Takahoro put is head down embarressed infront of Miko-san. Miko-san looked at him and felt simpothy, then he got angry. "Do you think thats funny?" he asked one boy/ "Well...i.." the boy was lost for words. "I bet he gets more girls than you could even imagine, as a matter of fact i saw him in the chillhut with some chick the other day. What was her name kid?" Miko-san asked. Takahoro lifted his head up. "Her name was Mika-kun and i love her." Takahoro said . He had to think of a name clos to Miko-sans without ruining the twist. "Now you see? Why the hell would you just asume he was gay." Miko-san said. The 2 boys simply looked at eachother and said "Sorry Takahoro". "It's fine" Taki replied. "Now in that case you 2 boys owe me 2 laps around the gym." Miko-san said with a point. "The rest of you can have this time to do whatever you want, it's an easy grade today."He then said. Everyone went to different parts of the gym and began doing their own thing. Takahoro looked at Miko-san as he made his way towards his desk. ****Miko-san then sat next to Takahoro and slowly slid his hand under the desk and onto Taki's thigh. "Miko-san no, we're going to get cought here. Those girls over there have been watching your every move." Takahoro said. "Fine but after school do you need a ride home?" Miko-san said. "Sure, it beats having to stand and wait for the bus in the snow". Takahoro said with a smile. "Miko-san i want to kiss you right now." Taki wispered in a low voice. "Then come on and step into my office."Miko-san said. He got up and went into his office. Takahoro made sure no one could see him then he went in behind him and shut the door. **

****


End file.
